CrystalRose Potter and the Portal Stone
by HannahMarieWillow
Summary: CR Potter is HP's daughter and Chelsea has a magic stone. Chapter 7 now up, so u ppl RR! Flames welcome I suppose pouts but I much prefer constructive criticism.
1. A New Home

Crystal-Rose Potter and the Portal Stone.  
  
DISCLAIMER: not all the characters are mine, some of them are (Crystal- Rose, Chelsea, Brianna, Joey, Dave, Mitch, Imogene, etc). The characters which aren't mine: Harry, Cho, Voldermort, Draco, Pansy, Snape, McGonagall and any other characters who belong to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N- There are a few flashbacks in this chapter, so bear with me. Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Even if you don't like this story that much, you can tell me how to improve it. And if you've got time, please review my other stories!  
  
1.  
  
Chelsea threw one stone after another into the sea, blinking back tears of hate and anguish. She hated her new home. She didn't belong here. She wanted to be back home.  
  
~FLASH BACK~ She was back at her old school, with her group of mates. She wasn't exactly Miss Popular, but everyone- well; almost- accepted her for who she was. ~END FLASH BACK~  
  
She sighed, throwing more pebbles into the sea, watching people walk past. Some dipping their feet in the cool, calm sea, others licking ice creams. Seagulls flew past, picking up bits of fish and chips that had been left there by lazy tourists. She wished she was a tourist, and that the holiday was nearly over.  
  
Two days ago she had moved to Little Owlmouth-by-the-sea, away from where she considered 'home'. She knew no one. The neighbours introduced themselves to them, but there were no children among them. However, she remembered one of them- a Mr Potter- saying he had a daughter her age. She didn't get to meet her, though.  
  
~FLASH BACK~ School was hell. It was clear that she wouldn't fit in right from the start. Imogene's gang (Laura, Tracey, Amanda, Janie, Grace- as well as Imogene herself) made sure of that. They bitched about her being an eco- Goth through all their lessons. What was worse, though, was that she was one of the most popular girls in school. ~END FLASH BACK~  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted-by a flying car! 'Friggin' 'ell' she cursed.  
  
****  
  
'BRI! I told you to put the invisibility shield on!' Crystal-Rose screamed.  
  
'I told you to do it!' Brianna shouted back.  
  
'Well, thanks to you, we're gonna get in big trouble!'  
  
'What, you mean like your dad? They let him off, remember?'  
  
'Point one, he was trying to get to school- we're joyriding. Two, he didn't nearly run over a muggle!' They were too busy wrapped up in their argument to notice the presence of a blond, pale wizard. Until his icy voice cut in:  
  
'Miss Potter! Miss Branchley!' Brianna hit the brakes. Draco Malfoy hovered beside the car. They both knew that unless they could think of something very quickly, they would be in serious trouble. 'This could be very serious, breaking the law of M.F.O.' (magical flying objects) 'Miss Potter, you remind me of your father.'  
  
'Well actually, Mr Malfoy, I was taking Crys 'ere to hospital 'cos she's comin' down with summat.' (Crystal-Rose interrupts with a very convincing fake groan) '.so.' (Brianna does the finger at Draco) '.to you!'  
  
'That was way too close!' Crystal-Rose muttered. 'No thanks to you!'  
  
****  
  
Joey and Dave ran along the beach, dipping their bare feet into the cool sea and the icy, bitter wind blowing into their faces. Dave ran his fingers through his surfer hair. Joey shrieked and grabbed her long blond hair to stop him from pulling it. They were having too much fun to look where they were going. He crashed into Mr Potter.  
  
'Sorry sir!' they called after him and ran from the beach.  
  
They sat down on a jealous green bench.  
  
'You remember that new girl this morning.' Joey started.  
  
'Yup. She got on the wrong side of Imogene, didn't she?'  
  
'Who would want to be mates with her? She's just a spiteful little bitch.' She looked at Dave. 'You didn't seem to be hurt 'bout me callin' her that.'  
  
'I got over her!' he protested, 'she's history.'  
  
'Anyway,' she continued, 'I feel sorry for.Chelsea. It's not like it's her fault for being who she is.'  
  
'Mmm.' Dave, without realising, gently embraced Joey's hand. He watched a seagull peck a crumb of bread off the ground and fly off, while he wondered what Crystal-Rose was doing. 


	2. Saying farewell & why CrystalRose should...

A/N-the stars show change in scenery. Just to make that clear to y'all.  
  
2.  
  
Joey realised what Dave was doing.  
  
'Uh, Dave,' she mumbled.  
  
'Oh.' He blushed. 'Sorry.' He looked at his watch, realising it was time he went home. 'See you tomorrow,' he muttered to Joey.  
  
****  
  
Crystal-Rose woke to the familiar sound of seagulls soaring past her window and the sea gently roll against the sand. Immediately she picked her suitcase and put it at the door of her room. She did some last minute packing of her hairbrush, her make-up and a few other precious items. Her owl, Marauder, flew in through her window:  
  
'Finally, you're back!' she muttered. Marauder hooted indignantly.  
  
'Alright, I did send you a long way. I'm sorry.' He affectionately nipped her finger, like owls do when they're happy. Actually, when Crystal first knew about her Witchcraft, and was about to start her first year at Hogwart's, she wanted a cat. However, it was traditional for Potters to have an owl, so she ceased complaining. Anyway, Brianna's cat was cute.  
  
She held out her arm for Marauder to sit on and put him in his cage, putting the key back in her pocket when she had done so. Neither could wait to get back to Hogwart's. Crystal had some ideas to jazz up her robes that required magic, and the last time she had done magic outside Hogwart's she had been grounded for a month. 'Typical two-faced dad,' she thought grumpily, 'it's not like he didn't break any rules.' She finally was ready to leave for Hogwart's. She ran downstairs to find her dad sitting on the sofa:  
  
'Is it nearly time to go yet?' she shouted.  
  
'Half an hour before we need to get to Platform 9¾. You can go and say goodbye to  
  
Joey and Dave if you must. But DON'T be too long!'  
  
'I won't,' she called to Harry when she was already halfway out of the door. However, she never thought to take her wand with her...  
  
****  
  
Chelsea looked at her watch. She decided not to go to school that day, due to the previous day. She ran out of the house and fled down to the pier. She didn't care who saw her and how much trouble she got in.  
  
****  
  
Crystal ran along the pier, skipping as if she hadn't a care in the world. She had said her farewells to her two muggle mates and decided to look at the sea one last time. She sat down at the end, took off her trainers and dipped them in the sea. She put them back on and got up. She walked two or three paces. Without realising until too late, she stepped onto the rotten plank of wood all the locals knew to avoid. It gave way and she fell right into the sea. Like her dad, she couldn't swim.  
  
****  
  
Chelsea had heard a crack of wood and a splatter of water that didn't sound as if somebody dived in for a leisurely swim. Far from it. She instinctively ran down the pier like lightning, almost knowing what had happened.  
  
****  
  
Crystal-Rose started to panic as she fought for breath. She tried to resurface, but some bastard had parked their dinghy right above her and she couldn't see a way round it. She banged the bottom of the boat with her fists, trying to scream, but only a jet of bubbles escaped from her mouth. She didn't have much time to get out. 


	3. Imogene & Cleo

3.  
  
Imogene swung her chair back against the wall.  
  
'You seen that Goth?' Laura sneered.  
  
'Who me?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'What goth?'  
  
'New one yesterday.' Tracey muttered.  
  
'What's her name? Cheryl?' Amanda questioned.  
  
'No, Kayleigh, innit?' Janie argued.  
  
'Oh, I thought it was Chelsea actually,' Grace mumbled.  
  
'Who gives a damn, anyway?' Imogene interrupted. Her and Janie's tutor, Miss Morris, came in:  
  
'Janie, it's your turn this week to get the register. Imogene put your chair down. The rest of you go to your tutor rooms,' she boomed.  
  
'Aw but miss.' Janie moaned.  
  
'No buts Janie. Everyone gets it one week to be fair.'  
  
'Be even more fair and get it yerself,' she muttered. Out loud she continued: 'Imi can you come with me?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
****  
  
Chelsea, without thinking, plunged into the sea. She resurfaced, swung her soaking wet, short, jet-black hair off her face and dived under, holding her breath.  
  
Under the surface of the sea it was hard for her to see, nonetheless she made out the unconscious body of the girl. She could tell she was about her age, dark skin with very dark long hair. She grabbed her arm and resurfaced, pulling her out of the water. Struggling back to the shore, she hoped she wasn't too late.  
  
****  
  
Harry looked up at the grandfather clock in the hallway. He had loaded everything of hers into the car, including indignant Marauder, and she still wasn't back yet. It was nearly time to go and she wasn't back from seeing her muggle friends. He didn't want a repeat of his second year.  
  
****  
  
Miss Morris called out the register, reading off the names, pausing twice. The first time was when she heard the door creak open and two of her pupils creeping in:  
  
'Joey! David! You're late!' They muttered an excuse under their breath. 'That's not good enough, you should set your alarm clocks for earlier in the morning.' They sat down in their normal places. The second time she stopped was to mark down Chelsea Matthews' absence.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity for her and her pupils the bell for first period went. Everyone scrambled out of their seats and towards the door.  
  
****  
  
Crystal woke up drenched and lying on the beach. She pulled herself up to see a pale girl with short black hair.  
  
'What happened?' she groaned.  
  
'You nearly drowned.' She suddenly saw the girl was soaked too.  
  
'Thanks. Sorry, don't know your name.'  
  
'Chelsea. Chelsea Matthews.'  
  
'Crystal-Rose Potter.'  
  
'I'm new in this town. I don't know anyone.'  
  
'Oh. Poor you. Look, you know Joey and Dave?'  
  
'Er. I think they're in my tutor.'  
  
'They don't like Imogene or her gang or any of the popular ones. You'll be ok with them as mates.'  
  
'Uh.thanks.'  
  
'You're welcome. It's the least I could do.' They parted, Crystal going back home, Chelsea, deciding that maybe she'd go to school after all, headed that way.  
  
****  
  
At last, and just on time, Crystal got to Platform 9¾. She ran up onto the train, which was about to leave. She put her things in the luggage compartment. She got on as it pulled out of the station. She caught up with Brianna and started to chat just as an icy, snobby voice cut in:  
  
'Well well, we meet again!'. 


	4. The Stone

A/N- I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories so far- especially those who I've pestered to r&r. Thanks!  
  
4.  
  
'Oh piss off Cleo,' Brianna muttered.  
  
'Huh!' she mumbled and walked off, complaining about something. She walked past Mitch Goyle, who she nearly crashed into. Mitch came in:  
  
'Hi. She being a pain again?' he said to Brianna and Crystal.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
****  
  
Chelsea was at school. She had got a late mark, but didn't care once she got chatting to Joey and Dave. For that Chelsea was grateful to Crystal- Rose.  
  
****  
  
Finally, Crystal and Brianna were getting off the train at Hogsmeade station, taking their things with them.  
  
'First years t'is way!' they heard the familiar voice of Hagrid boom. 'Oh 'ello Crys, Bri. Enjoyed yer summer?'  
  
'Definitely!' they replied.  
  
'Bes' be off t'en. First years, t'is way!' He rounded up all the first years and led them away from the station. Bri looked around.  
  
'Have you seen any of our lot?' she asked Crystal.  
  
'Nope,' she answered.  
  
'Oh. Oh, there's Sam Wood! And Ellen Longbottom! Connor Finnagin!' They waved to each of their friends in turn.  
  
'Uh-oh. Don't look now- it's Cleo again. And Crabbe!'  
  
'Oh great. Hey, there's Shelley Thomas!'  
  
****  
  
Chelsea had got home, pleased that her day had been better than the last. She opened her wardrobe to put her schoolbag in, finding a weird stone with a swirling pattern on it. She stroked it with one of her hands. It felt smooth to touch; she was compelled to move her hand over it. A weird, warm sensation filled her, she felt as she was floating. A sudden flash of light struck and her hand throbbed, as if being pulled toward the stone unwillingly. She let out a yelp when she realised that was exactly what was happening. 


	5. The Sorting, Severus and Philomena

5.  
  
Crystal-Rose gasped when she looked up to the ceiling of the great hall. She had seen it twice before, however it never failed to amaze her.  
  
She sat down at her place on the Gryfindor table next to Brianna. Seated around her were Sam Wood, Ellen Longbottom, Connor Finnagin, Shelley Thomas and the Weasley triplets (Megan, Abigail and Shannon).  
  
'There's Liam there!' Brianna shouted, 'phwoar, he's fit!'  
  
'Dream on!' Crystal yelled back, 'he's already got a girlfriend!'  
  
'Bugger!'  
  
~  
  
Dumbledore spoke:  
  
'Welcome back to Hogwart's. As you'll all know by now, we'll sort the first years into the houses.' McGonagall got up from the table and placed the Sorting hat on the stool. After its song, she got up again and read out the list of first years alphabetically, starting with "Caitlin Branchley."  
  
'Not Gryfindor, please not Gryfindor.' Crystal heard Brianna mumble.  
  
'GRYFINDOR!' the hat yelled.  
  
'Damn that stupid hat!' she hissed. She groaned while the rest of Gryfindor cheered loudly as her sister sat at the table. The list continued with James Crabbe (Slytherin), Ethan Creevey (another Gryfindor) and so on until Ellie and Holly Young (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff).  
  
'Now, let the feast begin!' Dumbledore commanded. The plates instantly filled with delicious food warmly greeted by everyone, especially Megan, Abigail and Shannon Weasley. Abigail had just stuffed a huge potato in her mouth and mashed it with her teeth when there was a loud crash. Everyone looked up from his or her plates.  
  
****  
  
'Where the shit am I?' Chelsea muttered to herself. She looked around. She was in some sort of creepy, grey dungeons with no idea whatsoever how she got there. The door creaked open; she dived under one of the desks in front of her.  
  
Wait a second, she thought, desks in dungeons? She looked up to see a man with long, black greasy hair in a cloak walk up to his desk and pick up some papers. He looked around, not seeing her. He turned back around and was about to exit when he was stopped in his tracks.  
  
'Sevvie, why aren't you in the Great Hall?' the woman who had stopped him enquired. She looked to be in her late 30's, possibly early 40's. From her appearance and the way she stood, Chelsea deducted she was eccentric and absent minded, but also liked being around men.  
  
'Philomena, I have a lot of work to do,' the man known as "Sevvie" replied with an impatient tone in his voice.  
  
'Oh but everyone else is there.'  
  
'You're not.'  
  
'I was.'  
  
'Well go back there then!' he growled. Philomena looked slightly hurt but mostly indignant as she walked out of the room. "Sevvie" sighed and went out the other exit.  
  
~  
  
Chelsea picked herself up, groaning about her pins and needles, and she ran out of the room. She wondered about the Great Hall and the other things they had talked about. She wasn't looking where she was going and crashed into an old man with a very long, grey beard.  
  
Oh bugger! I'm done for now, she thought, he's not exactly gonna believe I got 'ere by a magic stone, is he?. 


	6. CrystalRose and Chelsea learn a lot of c...

Well, I thought I'd do a quick A/n b4 I do ch6.  
  
1stly, MANY APOLOGIES 4 HOW LONG U HAD 2 W8 4 THIS CHAP! It wasn't my fault, the bloody program broke down!  
  
Anyway, I apprici8 ur patience & would like 2 thank the following:  
  
Tet-Hello!!!!!!!:) About the swear words, little ppl shouldn't b reading it, its a pg13! Lol.  
  
Queen of the Fae-Yes, cliffhangers stress me 2, but it wouldn't b a very good story if there were none, would it? Lol.  
  
takariforu-tnx!  
  
Helen-Hello!!!!!!:) Soz I pestered u 2 review, but I'm sooooooooooooooo glad u did!  
  
weirdanimegirl-Glad u do, soz u had 2 w8 2 c what happened!  
  
mixiedust-Yea, mayb it is kinda cute about the triplets! Btw they have...no, not saying actually. Read the chap! Lol.  
  
And now 4 the nxt instalment...  
  
6.  
  
The old man Chelsea saw looked her up and down.  
  
''Are you lost?'' he inquired.  
  
''Um...yea.''  
  
''This way.'' Chelsea followed the man. She noticed that he had a long beard, very long in fact.  
  
'A bit like Dumbledore in fact,' she thought. 'But Dumbledore's a made up character, ain't he?' She looked up to find he had led her to a statue. He said something like: ''Bertie Botts'' and it moved aside.  
  
'Ok maybe not.' She followed him up the stairs. ''Sir,'' she said out loud, ''can you tell me a bit about this place?'' He smiled and winked:  
  
''I think you will learn soon enough.''  
  
''But why? Well, I mean, where am I? It looks like Hogwart's to me. And you look like Professor Dumbledore.''  
  
''I see you've read Mr Potter's biographies.''  
  
''Biographies? You mean stories? Does Harry Potter still come here?''  
  
''He left a few years back. Years have passed and his daughter now attends Hogwart's.''  
  
''His daughter?''  
  
''She's about your age, 3rd form. Or, as I believe most muggles call it, 'Year 9'.''  
  
''Yeah. So whats everything got to do with me?''  
  
He moved his specs to the front of his nose. ''You, Chelsea Ruby Matthews, are something very powerful. And there is only one of you in the whole entire world...''  
  
''Even more than the Potters?''  
  
''Well...maybe.''  
  
''Whoa.''  
  
It was after Chelsea got over the shock that she decided to look around. She didn't expect to bump into anyone around in the silent corridors but it turned out she did.  
  
A girl with vivid red hair appeared from nowhere.  
  
''Are you a Weasley?'' she asked without thinking. She then mentally kicked herself for being so rude. Luckily the girl seemed laid back:  
  
''Yea. How did you know?''  
  
''No idea. Just wondered. Shouldn't you be in the great hall?''  
  
''Shouldn't you?''  
  
''Actually, no. Long story.''  
  
''Kat. Kat Weasley.''  
  
''Chelsea Matthews.''  
  
****  
  
''Where do you think Kat is?'' Shannon Weasley said in between mouthfuls.  
  
''Who knows?'' Megan answered.  
  
''She should be here now,'' Abigail added. On the other side of the Gryffindor table, Caitlin was pestering Brianna:  
  
''Wow this place is amazing!'' Caitlin breathed. ''What lessons do you do?''  
  
''Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Flying, Charms, Divination, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, um, er, to name but a few.'' Bri finished when she couldn't remember any others.  
  
''What are the teachers like?''  
  
''That depends. Professor Dumbledore's alright, McGonagall's Head of our house, she's well strict but she's fair too, I guess. Watch out for Snape, though, he can't stand Gryffs. He's Head of Slytherin, and it shows, 'cos he always gives them points and takes them off the other houses. Professor Hexe, she's Head of Ravenclaw. She's awesome! You'll enjoy DADA, that's what she teaches. Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Carrot-'' Bri was interrupted by a splutter of giggles.''-if you think thats funny, the last one was called *Sprout*. Anyway, there are rumours that he likes Hexe. I mean, *really* likes her.'' Caitlin giggled. ''There's also rumours that she likes Snape, though.''  
  
''Snape? That greasy git?''  
  
''No one takes that seriously, though. In fact, you might say she's teasing him. Well, I hope so. Apparently, she's married.'' Again, Caitlin giggled.  
  
''Shes having an affair with Snape?''  
  
''Urgh I hope not!'' Bri pulled a face of disgust at the thought.  
  
''Hello sorry I'm late!'' Kat interrupted, sitting down at the table. ''Have any of you met this girl called Chelsea?'' At this point, Crystal- Rose got up and left the table. No one quite understood why.  
  
****  
  
She ran down the corridor, her cloak flying behind her. Was it the girl from earlier? Crystal felt she owed the girl her life.  
  
She found her in the library, reading books under the restricted section.  
  
''Don't let the caretaker catch you reading that,'' she said suddenly. Chelsea looked round.  
  
''You're...*Harry Potter's* daughter?''  
  
''How'd you know?''  
  
''Mr Dumbledore told me.''  
  
''But...you don't come here. And you're not foreign, so you can't be going to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, so you must be a muggle. But muggles don't know about me dad-or me...''  
  
''There's this muggle writer known as JK Rowling. She wrote the Harry Potter books-I mean, biographies. They're right here actually.'' She pointed to seven books on the shelf. Crystal-Rose read: 'Harry Potter and the Philosipher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban,' and so on.  
  
''Dad's told me those stories,'' she said finally, ''but he never told me that *muggles* read them...''  
  
''They read them alright. And watch the films, buy it on video/dvd, get the t-shirt, get the dressup costumes...you see what I mean.''  
  
''If its that popular then how come I don't know about all this stuff about me dad...''  
  
Later they were talking still, it was past bedtime and they were lucky not to have been caught. Crystal was fascinated to hear about how her dad was famous in the muggle world, and Chelsea was filled in on the years between Harry Potter leaving and now. A lot had happened:  
  
''As you know, Harry is me dad. Cho Chang's my mum but I've never met her. She went missing shortly after I was born. Some say Voldermort killed her, but others say that's impossible because me dad had killed him. Maybe one of his followers killed her in revenge...''  
  
''Do you regret not knowing your mum?''  
  
''Yeah, a lot. I'd of liked to have known me grandparents too. Anyway, in dad's 7th year he killed Voldermort. I was born, got a Hogwart's letter when I was 11, you know. I liked Hogwart's, except for Snape, of course, and DADA lessons were a bit whack, 'cos our professor was just not right for the job. Just like Hogwart's tradition, nearly, they left after a year.''  
  
''That still happens?''  
  
''Up until now, yeah. It started when me dad was at school, as you know, until my 1st year. Makes that about 20 odd years and 20 different teachers.''  
  
''But what about now?''  
  
''Oh, we got a well great one now, and she broke the 'tradition', she's teaching for the second year running. She gets the stuff we need to know in our heads, but sometimes she gets a bit loopy which is funny.''  
  
''What are the other teachers like?''  
  
''There are quite a few still teaching from when my dad was here. I didn't really think about it much before, but now you tell me that muggles love to hate Snape and all that.''  
  
''Ladies, you realise you should be in your dorms by now. You know the rules.''  
  
''Sorry Professor Hexe, we were talking and we must of lost track of time.'' Chelsea realiseed this was the same professor that she saw earlier, the same one that Snape got annoyed at.  
  
''Better go up then. Make sure I don't catch you out of bed again, or I have to take off some house points.'' Crystal grinned and mouthed something like: 'See what I mean?' to Chelsea and went up to Gryffindor Dorm. That was when Chelsea realised:  
  
''Professor? I don't belong here. I'm from the Muggle world, you see, and I got here by this stone thingy-but I don't know how to get back there...'' 


	7. The Potion

Tnx 2 jenwaa1981 btw.  
  
Well here's the next exciting, hilarious, thrilling installment of CRYSTAL ROSE POTTER AND THE PORTAL STONE...soz about the w8...  
  
7.  
  
Crystal-Rose ran down the corridor and had to leap up the stairs two at a time to avoid getting caught by an oncoming Snape. She thanked her lucky stars that it wasn't him who caught them in the common room. She kind of wished that she was in Ravenclaw.  
  
'No wonder they win the House Cup every year,' she thought. It wasn't that Prof. Hexe was biased, just that they were lucky.  
  
''Good evening!'' cried a cheery voice. She jumped out of her skin.  
  
''Good evening Sir Nicolas,'' she replied when she realised it was only Nearly Headless Nick. She hurried up the stairs before she had any more close encounters.  
  
****  
  
Chelsea was silent. She was trying desperately to think of a way back home, which proved to be in vain. To her, it appeared that Prof. Hexe had as much a clue as she did.  
  
''Follow me,'' the defence against the dark arts professor eventually muttered. Chelsea had no choice but to do so.  
  
~  
  
They weaved up the staircase, Chelsea behind, with no clue of where she was going.  
  
''Where are we going?'' Chelsea asked timidly. She didn't get a reply. Chelsea thought she probably asked too quietly. She looked around her. A school like Hogwart's was very daunting for someone like her!  
  
She had, of course, forgotton one thing. When Prof. Hexe got off the staircase and was gesturing her to follow her into a room. They heard a rumbling sound, Chelsea saw Prof. Hexe move further and further away from her. She looked down- the stairs were moving!  
  
She was delivered to a room on the other side of Hogwart's.  
  
'Oh my god,' she thought, 'how do I get back?' She decided she might as well explore the room she faced. Surprisingly the door opened easily, she walked in trying not to make a sound. The room was dark and damp, she could smell something that her nose did not like at all.  
  
She screamed, seeing a towering shadow creep towards her. She cowered low as the thing walked deadly steps, tap tap tap, getting closer and closer...  
  
''What are you doing here?'' an icy voice rang. She realised that it was Snape.  
  
'Godamnit,' she thought, 'that was clever of me...'  
  
''I asked you a question girl!'' She didn't know what to say. ''Not only are you out of bed, you are tresspassing in an area of school which Professor Dumbledore told the whole school was out of bounds. Name and house?'' She felt she had no choice but to answer as best as she could.  
  
''C-Chelsea Matthews, sir.''  
  
''House?''  
  
'Oh shit what do I say now?' ''Do you know anything about a stone?''  
  
''Don't change the subject girl! 50 points off whatever house you're in. If you don't tell me now I can find out very easily.''  
  
''But...''  
  
''Don't argue with me girl, or I'll make it 100 points!'' Chelsea looked up to him and her mouth spoke before her brain thought:  
  
''Ok sir, good luck trying!'' Leaving the Potions master with his mouth hanging down, she walked off, hoping not to bump into him in a long time.  
  
She came out to find the staircase had rearranged itself so now she could get to the other side. She ran across as fast as she could.  
  
'Away from that Slytherin git,' she thought. She didn't know what to do now, she had no idea where Prof. Hexe was and she couldn't remember the password to Dumbledore's office. She didn't know where the Gryffindor dorms were so she couldn't find Crystal to help her. There was only one thing she could do. Stay where she was and hope Hexe finds her (and Snape doesn't).  
  
****  
  
Crystal-Rose lay in bed, thinking. Her thoughts spun around aimlessly in her head. In her head she was watching a movie of her life. Some bits she tried to cut out, but she couldn't.  
  
Her first year at Hogwart's was brilliant in her opinion. She made all sorts of friends. The lessons weren't bad, excluding Potions and DADA. After a year the professor disappeared. Second year was good too. Apart from when You-Know-Who came back from the dead.  
  
No one could explain how, why or what happened. Some say he wasn't actually dead. Some say a follower ressurected him. Crystal didn't know what to believe, except that he was back. She didn't have nightmares to the extent of her dad's, but she was still scared. She knew Voldermort couldn't kill her, she had found that out last year.  
  
'By a total fluke though,' she thought, 'I was very close to dying though.' She had bravely jumped in front of Prof Hexe to save her from the killing curse, which-luckily-seemed to have no effect on Crystal.  
  
****  
  
The next day Chelsea went to school as normal. She said goodbye to her mum and the dog (Bernard) as normal.  
  
'A normal day,' thought Chelsea, 'not as normal.' She swung her bag over her shoulder and went out of the door where Joey and Dave were waiting.  
  
''Quick Chez, we're gunna miss the bus!'' Joey screeched. Chelsea wished she could use the stone, but obviously even she had to obey the law of under-age sorcery. So she, Joey and Dave legged it, hoping for the best.  
  
They were just in time, although Dave had to jump on as it started moving. They showed their bus passes and sat down. Unfortunately they had to share the bus with Laura and Grace.  
  
''Upstairs, quick!'' Dave hissed. But they had caught sight of them.  
  
''Well, well, well, the Goth, the Slut and the Greek,'' Laura taunted.  
  
''I'm from Cyprus and you know darn well I am!'' Dave snapped.  
  
''Don't rise to their bait,'' Chelsea whispered.  
  
''Shuttup Goth and don't spoil our fun!'' Grace exclaimed. Chelsea casually lifted up her middle finger, flicking it around to look accidently-on- purpose. Then the three of them ran upstairs, knowing that they could beat them more easily than when their leader wasn't around.  
  
''Maybe we'll find that Imogene ain't here today,'' Joey grinned hopefully.  
  
''Now that's just wishful thinking!'' Dave sighed.  
  
''You never know, it might happen. Nothing's impossible,'' Chelsea added. She knew it was true.  
  
The school day was actually quite good, despite the fact that in English they were paired up with some of the gang.  
  
''Right, I want you in pairs,'' Mr Smith bellowed, ''Dave and Tracy, Chelsea and Amanda, Joey and Janie...'' Everyone groaned.  
  
****  
  
''Right, what have we got today?'' Brianna asked her friend.  
  
''Um...oh lovely, History of Magic with the Slytherins...then Herbology with Ravenclaw...oh crap, potions! At least we have it with Hufflepuff and not Slytherin.'' Crystal-Rose rambled. ''Can't remember what's last. Hopefully DADA, seeing as we have such a rubbish timetable.''  
  
''Hmm.'' They finished breakfast and went to History of Magic. As they predicted, it was so boring everyone fell asleep. Herbology wasn't so bad. As for Potions, Crystal-Rose and Brianna and the others were surprised to find it was actually very funny. After making an ordinary sleeping potion, Brianna had mucked hers up. She cringed as Snape said:  
  
''Miss Branchley, your potion.'' She slowly handed it to him. He took a sip and suddenly his face lit up beyond all recognition.  
  
''What a beautiful day it is.'' The class were startled. ''And I feel happy in fact...'' To the pupils' astonishment, and part horror, he stood on his desk and started singing: ''If you're happy and you know it...'' Crystal- Rose didn't know what to think.  
  
After a while he stopped singing and said: ''Ah yes where were we? Oh yes, we were making a shrinking potion. Hmm, well seeing as I'm in such a good mood, you have 50 points each! No, no...make that a hundred! Wohoo!'' There was a knock at the door.  
  
''Um Professor Snape I was wondering if you had any Wolfsbane...''  
  
''Ah Philomena, my darling...'' the class was now in hysterics, which only got louder when he bent to kiss her hand.  
  
''Severus, are you alright?'' she asked.  
  
''Couldn't be better!'' She turned to the class and whispered:  
  
''Alright, who's potion made him act like this?'' Brianna slowly put her hand up. ''I should've known. Now, do you remember how you made it? It could come in very useful...'' 


End file.
